The present invention relates to an air cleaner having a housing including a tubular case and a cap and, more particularly, to an air cleaner having an air cleaning element accommodated in the case and a sealing portion provided in the outer periphery of the air cleaning element and arranged between the case and the cap.
Some conventional air cleaners for filtering air supplied to an engine include a housing configured by a tubular case and a cap and a substantially tubular air cleaning element, which is accommodated in the housing.
One such conventional air cleaner is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-112311. The air cleaner has a housing configured by a first case having an air inlet port and a second case having an air outlet port. The housing receives a tubular air filter serving as an air cleaning element. The air filter is supported by the second case at a basal portion of the air filter.